Number One Challenge
by Young and the Hopeless
Summary: Chapter 17 is up! The emotions that are built up inside Max's Head are starting to take there toll, how will Max get over his challange? Kai and Ray are starting to over come theirs, but something is starting to lurk in the back ground. What are they all
1. New Team in Town

New Team in Town.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Beyblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Ray X OC, Kai X OC

Howdy from the land down under! This is the very first Fanfic I wrote in my life and now I have decided to share it to the world!!

Now I am very sorry for the people that have read this the first time as I have read over and rewrote some of the parts and now have decided that I am going to repost it.

Well please review it!!

XOXOXOX Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless OXOXOXOX

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

A Qantas 767 jet landed on to the runway at a Japan airport. When the flight attendant told them it was all right to leave the plan a boy stood up and came to the door of the plan. He was dressed in baggie jeans and a gray muscle shirt and had black hair and green eyes.

"Bladestars let's go!" a boy with black hair and green eyes shouted as the door opened for the passengers.

On his command four people stood up and followed him towards the entrance of the airport from the runway.

When the four teenagers collected their luggage and managed to get to the exit of the airport they stopped and the blacked haired boy said, "welcome to Japan."

"Let it rip!" A blue haired boy shouted as he let go of his beyblade.

"Good," said a boy who was standing against the wall in the shadows with his arms crossed in front of him. "Now again."

"Oh come on Kai I have down this like a hundred times already," the boy said as he picked his blade up from the ground.

The boy standing against the came into the light. He was wearing blue cargo pants, a black sleeveless top with a white scarf and silver and red arm guards and he didn't look to please with the blue haired boy.

"And you will do it again and again until you get it right!" Kai shouted.

While Kai was still fixated on the boy who was releasing the beyblade he didn't notice a boy came out of the door behind him.

"Kai, Tyson."

"What!" Kai yelled as he turned around to see the boy with black hair and brown eyes, who was wearing traditional Japans clothing and a bandanna with a Ying-yang symbol on it which held back his hair and tied back his horse tail.

"Mr. Dickinson wishes to see us all," the boy said to the two boys.

"Ray."

Ray looked towards him. The boy Tyson who has blue hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a yellow T-shirt, red jacket, blue pants and had a cap and finger less gloves on.

"Do you know why he wants to talk to us?" Tyson asked.

"No I don't but we will soon find out," Ray said as he turned and walked inside.

"Well Kai," Tyson said as he walked up beside him. "Looks like I won't have to do those extra releases."

Tyson walked inside and Kai didn't say a word just sighed and walked on inside after Tyson.

A bus pulled up in front of the airport where the Bladestars where standing and they all put their luggage onto the bus then went aboard.

"Eli," a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes who was wearing white pants that had ribbon cress-crossing up the sides and wearing a purple sparkly boob tube.

"Yes Alex what is it?" Eli asked with a sigh as he turned around to see the girl sitting on the back seat with her legs up.

"Why did I have to come on this stupid trip?" she asked as she looked at the purple nails, then over to Eli.

"Because, A I thought you wanted to go on this trip and B because I didn't want to leave you at home with that dickhead of a step-father of ours."

"Well thank you for being such a caring brother," Alex said sarcastically as she laid down on the backseat.

"Hey chill out peoples," a black hair girl said from the front of the bus. This girl wore long black pants and a red singlet top with a Ying-yang symbol on the front of it. There was something special about this girl as she had to different coloured eyes, her left one was green and the right was blue. "We have only just gotten here, I think some of us would like some quite bus ride to the hotel."

"All right Hope, we will cool it,' Eli said as he looked over to Alex to see if she also complied with her wishes.

Alex gave Eli a look that meant whatever and went back to looking at her nails.

Tyson and Kai made their way into the room where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

"Tyson!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing orange overalls and green T-shirt and wristbands waving at him.

"Hey ya Max," Tyson said as he came and sat down next to him. "Do you know what's up?"

"No, I have no idea."

"Well," an old man mustache with squinty eyes and glasses said with a smile. "I bet your all wondering why I have called you here."

"Well that's what I'm thinking," Tyson said as Max and Ray nodded to this but Kai sat there motionless.

"Well I have called you here because the Bladestars, the team that you're playing against have landed and they're on their way here now," he told them as a big smile came on Tyson's face.

"Yes, finally new competition."

"Well what has them arriving got to do with us?" Kai asked as he unfolded his arms.

"This has got to do with the team as your going to welcome them."

"What!" Ray shouted as Kai and him got to their feet. "Why are we the welcoming party?"

"BBA thought it would make a better impression," Mr. Dickinson told them.

"Make a better impression of who?" Kai asked as he turned and looked at the team. "For the BBA or the Bladebreakers?"

The room fell silent; it was a valid question as after the World tournament the Breakers were laying low for a while, as they had defeated Kai's grandfather from stealing everyone's bitbeasts, but the BBA had done nothing to help the teenagers save the world.

"Come on Kai it is just a few hellos and welcomes and that's it," Max said, as he was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, then we will be welcoming everyone, when the BBA can't find anyone else better to do it," Kai told him as he was already finding this to ridiculous.

"Well you guys can stay here and argue all you want," Tyson said as he got up and headed to the door. "But I'm going to find out who the new competition is."

"Well I'm with you," Max said as he followed Tyson.

"Tyson, Max!" Mr. Dickinson shouted as the boys turned to see what the old man wanted. "Kenny is already waiting for you down stairs."

Tyson and Max nodded and continued on there way downstairs.

Ray and Kai looked at each other until Ray decided to talk.

"I don't like this anymore then you do Kai, but it's just something we have to do."

"Ray save your breath for the welcoming," Kai said as he turned away from Ray and headed out the door to follow Tyson and Max down stairs.

"I wish you could make up your mind sometimes Kai," Ray said with a sigh and left the room.

"Eli are we there yet?" Alex asked, as she was getting extremely bored and tired of sitting on the bus.

Eli looked out the window to see that they were driving up to the hotel now. He turned around and gave Alex a big smile. "Yep, we are here."

At the sound of this a big cheer came from all the teens on the bus.

Hope looked out the window to see five teenagers around their age standing and waiting for someone or something, but as they came closer she saw that the people were the Bladebreakers.

"Hey Eli come and see our welcoming committee," Hope yelled as everyone came and to see the whole team of the Breakers standing there and waiting for them.

"Well I'll be, they came to say hello," Eli said as he shook his head, but had a Bit of a laugh in his voice.

As they took their time getting off the bus Eli was the first to get off the bus, then cam another boy in camouflage pants, black muscle shirt and had a red bandanna in his black hand, he also had brown eyes.

The next person off the bus was Hope, who took a deep breath to smell the fresh clean air. The person that got off after Hope was a blonde haired blue-eyed boy. This boy was wearing a red jacket; blue T-shirt and cardkey coloured pants.

The last person to come off the bus was Eli's sister Alex. She stepped down tot he bottom step and looked over to where the Bladebreakers where.

"Great more Bayblading losers," she said under breath as Eli passed her, her bag and gave her a stern look.

Well I guess that was pretty long for the first chapter...oh well I hope you enjoy...and please review as I would like to know what you think.

...............Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless............


	2. An Embarrassments and a Distraction

An Embarrassments and a Distraction.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Hey everyone in the fanfic world!!

Well last time we saw the new team come to Japan, and how the Breakers were going to be the welcoming committee. Will the teams get along? Or will they wind up hating each other before the match?

Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless

P.S Please Review.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

As the Bladestars walked over in front of the Breakers, they all just stood there and stared at each other for a while.

Ray looked up and down the line and noticed that no one anytime soon was going to say anything, so he took up the job of starting conversation. "Ah...welcome to Japan."

"Thanks," Hope said, as she looked at the strange boy dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

"Well I guess we better introduce ourselves," Ray said as he stepped forward. "I'm Ray." Ray gave them a smile and slightly bowed his head.

"Hey I'm Tyson."

"I'm Kenny."

"I'm Max."

They all said as they stepped forward in turn.

"And I'm Kai. Team captain and leader of the Bladebreakers," Kai said in frustrated voice.

Alex gave a small smile at this boy named Kai, as he seemed like he didn't want to here the same as her.

"We know who you are," Eli said as he looked down the line to Hope and gave her a nod to start the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Hope," she said as she looked at Ray and smiled them looked up the line to Kai.

The next person was the blue-eyed boy. "I'm Bit."

Next was a boy that had a red bandanna in his black hair. He also had the girl with blonde hair hanging off him. "Hey, I'm Tk," he said with a smug smile.

The girl looked at Tk then looked over to the Breakers and then Kai. "I'm Alex," she with a smile and pointed over to Kai. "And you're cute." Alex gave a bit of a giggle as Kai blushed and turned his head away.

"Kai do not worry about my sister she is just a distraction."

Kai looked over at the boy that was talking and gave him a harsh glare. "And who might you be?" he asked as his embarrassment had worn off.

"I am Eli," she said as he stepped forward. "Captain and leader of the Bladestars."

Kai looked at him and the rest of his team for a moment and turned around to leave.

"Hey!" Eli shouted.

Kai stopped walking and turned to look at the Bladestars Captain.

"I would get used to walking away Kai, because when it comes to us battling you will be the one walking away with nothing."

Kai gave half a laugh. "I would get used to seeing this side of me, because that will be the only thing you will see as I make my way to the top." Then Kai left and walked inside.

"Huh, rudeness," Alex said as everyone looked over to her. Alex looked around to see everyone who was starring at her. "What!?"

"I'm sorry for Kai he..." Ray tried to look for the words.

"He's what, got male PMS," Hope spoke up as Ray looked over to her.

"Well not exactly, he's just not a very social person," Ray said with a smile.

As Eli noticed that Hope and Ray where getting friendly he decided to make a move. "Bladestars lets go." Eli pushed through Tyson and Kenny to get inside as the others followed.

"Hey," Kenny shouted.

"Watch it dudes!" Tyson yelled.

"Well looks like I have to go," Hope said as the boys began to move off.

"Um...yeah looks like," Ray said as he noticed the sister of the leader of the Bladestars come over.

"Come on Hope you can stare at the blade geek later."

"Who said I was staring?" Hope said as Alex and her began to walk away.

As the Bladestars got settled into their rooms, the boys in one room and the girls in another, the girls began to unpack.

As Hope was unpacking her clothes, Alex collapsed down on her bed. "How cute was that guy."

"What?" Hope said shocked that she was even saying that.

"Oh come on Hope you can not say that, that Kai dude was not hot," Alex said as she sat up.

"He's not hot," Hope said as she put a piece of clothing in the draw.

"Oh so I guess that you think that Ray guy was hotter?" Alex asked.

"I'm not saying anything Alex," Hope said as she continued with her unpacking.

"I'm bored."

"How can you say that we just got here," Hope told her.

"I'm bored of all of this, I sick and tired of the same old thing, I don't even know what I'm doing here," Alex told her.

"Why don't you go for a walk," Hope suggested.

"I've got something better," Alex told her as she got up and walked out the door.

Once Alex got out of the room she began to head towards the lifts.

"Alex!" Someone shouted as she pressed the down button. Alex turned around to see that her brother was calling her.

"Great," Alex said under her breath.

"You were a major embarrassment today. Do you know that?" Eli told her. "Not only for me, but the whole team."

"Eli come on you know me, I'm always like that."

"Yes but I would of thought that you could of controlled yourself for about five minutes," he said unpleased with her. "I thought that today you would of showed me just how grown up you could be."

The lift pinged and she slowly walked into it.

"Alex don't walk away from me," he told her as the doors began to close, and Alex waved at him.

"Al..." the doors closed. "Ex"

"Asshole," Alex said, glad that her brother was no longer bothering her.

"Looks like your distraction has left you," Kai said as he pressed the down button so he to could go down.

"Mind your own business Kai," Eli said as he walked away from the lifts towards his room.

The elevator doors opened and Kai walked thorough making his way down to the lobby hoping to see if Tyson or Max were there.

Does Kai like one of the Bladestars???

I think he might.....well I guess you will just have to find out.

.............Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless.............


	3. That’s how you win a Beybattle

That's how you win a Beybattle

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Well helloâ.Fancy meeting you hereâ.what will happen in this exciting chapter? Will we see a few unexpected friendships form??

Please Reviewâ.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

On his arrival to the lobby Kai saw Tyson talking to Alex the youngest member of the Bladestars team.

"Tyson!"

Tyson stopped what he was saying to Alex and looked over to see Kai standing over near the elevators. "Hey Kai."

Alex gave a small smile over to Kai and then went back to talking to Tyson. She wasn't going to show Kai that she had any interest in him yet.

Kai rolled his eyes then walked over to them.

"What up ya up to Kai?" Tyson asked happily.

"I was thinking of doing some training," he said looking at Alex then to Tyson.

"Well Max, Ray and I were going to have some trial games. Do you want to join us?" Tyson asked knowing the answer would be no.

"I don't think so," Kai said as he pushed through Alex and Tyson to walk the front door.

"What's his problem?"

"Life is his problem, and he doesn't know how to live it," Tyson said with a laugh. "Look I have to go, I'll see you later all right."

"Yeah sure," Alex said with a smile. "See you later."

Alex watched Tyson walk towards the lifts and smiled when he waved goodbye to her. 'Now its time to find out where Kai went.' Alex thought as she ran out the doors hoping that she hadn't missed Kai. She looked up and down the street hoping that she could catch a glimpse of Kai before he vanished.

"Great this is hopeless," Alex said throwing her arms up in the air. "How am I meant to find him now."

"Find who?" a voice, asked behind her.

Alex slowly turned around to see who was talking to her. The face she saw was none other then the teen she was looking for. "Oh Kai, you scared me."

"Who are you looking for?" he asked again not caring that he scared her.

"For you actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could train with you," she told him with a smile, hoping that he would let her come with him.

"You blade?" he asked thinking it strange that a girl like her would blade.

"Yeah I do actually, and I have been known to win a game or to in my time," she said making it sound like she had only been in a few games.

"Your joking right," Kai said with a bit of a laugh. "You, an amateur wants to train with me, Kai the number one bayblader in the world?"

"Yep that's what I said."

Kai looked at her a minute, he wasn't sure if she was bluffing or just crazy. "All right if you want to come follow me," he told her think that it might not be a bad idea.

Alex followed Kai to an ally where she stopped at the entrance not sure whether she should follow him in there or not.

Kai heard that he was no longer being followed and stopped and looked over his shoulder to see why she had stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned around so he could see her answer him.

"Why are you taking me down an ally?" she asked thinking it might have been a bad idea to come after the bad boy blader.

Kai slowly walked up to Alex, and while looking at her eyes he picked up her hand and began to walk away with her. "Come and you will find out."

As they came to the end of the cold and dark ally, Kai let go of her hand and went over to where there were some crates and boxes. He pushed them out of the way to reveal a bay bowl.

"Ready," he asked her with a coy smile.

"I was born ready," she told him smiling back to him as she pulled out a light blue blade.

"Good, because you should be ready for the moves I am about to make," Kai pulled out his blue and red bayblade, and took out his launcher from his back pocket.

Alex watched Kai as he attached his blade to his launcher.

Kai felt the eyes of someone watching him; he could feel the intense glare on him. Kai looked up at Alex from underneath his eyebrows. "What are you starring at?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to use your usual moves?" Alex asked as she also attached her blade to her launcher and got ready to battle.

"Well you will have to wait and see, won't you," he told her, as he too got ready to win.

"3," Alex began.

"2," Kai said as he continued the count down.

"1."

"Let it rip!" Kai shouted as both Alex and him launched their blades into the air, with both blades hitting the bay bowl in perfect unison.

Alex watched both Kai's blade and her own spinning in the dish, waiting for the opportune moment to take her plan to action, but she got distracted when she heard Kai begin to laugh. "What?" Alex asked as a smile came across her face. "What is so funny?"

Kai looked up at her from underneath his eyebrows. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

Alex looked over to him with a smile caressing her face. "Maybe you don't know what you are getting into yourself."

"Huh, well maybe I should find out," he told her with a smile. "Dranzer!"

"Oh someone is bringing out their big guns," Alex looked down at Kai's blade as it had begun to glow red, and a bright red beam shot through into the air as the bitbeast had begun to emerge. It was a magnificent red phoenix; she had never seen a bitbeast quite like Kai's Dranzer before. "Well I guess it is my turn. Delphin!"

Kai looked on as the young blader called forth her bitbeast. Alex had called forth a giant gray dolphin, which shot through into the air and emerged next to Dranzer.

Kai was in a state of shock. He had never thought that an amateur, like Alex would have such a great and powerful bitbeast that could match-up with his own. "How did you get such a powerful bitbeast?"

"Oh, well now he asks and as if my skill wasn't enough," she said with a smile as she kept her eye on the battle.

Now Kai was getting frustrated. This girl he was battering against never gave him a straight answer. "That's it!" Kai shouted as Alex looked up to see how anger he was. "Dranzer! Fire arrow attack now!"

'So he thinks that he can win with that does he,' Alex thought with a smile as she watched Kai. "Well let's make this interesting shall we. Delphin wave slam!" Alex cried.

Both Kai and Alex watched in anticipation to see who would come out the victor, as Dranzer charged towards Delphin with his fire arrow and Delphin came to towards Dranzer with her wave slam.

While Alex held her breath, Kai waited for the moment where he would see Dranzer rise up as the conqueror, as the dish got engulfed in fire and water.

Once it had cleared, one blade was left spinning, but it wasn't the blade that Kai wanted to see.

"Yes!" Alex cried as she started jumped and danced around happy that she had beaten Kai. "Now that's how you win a bay battle."

What will Kai have to say about thatâ.?

Please Review


	4. Another one has Started

Another one has Started

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Well that is one for the Bladestars

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Whâwhat? How did you do that?" Kai asked as he walked over to the dish to grab his blade.

"Well if you promise you won't laugh I will tell you," she said as she too walked over to get her bayblade.

As they both came together Kai stood and waited for her to answer his question not wanting to play games.

"I am the world number one in the girls division," she told him as she bent down to collect their blades.

"Yeah right," Kai said as he snatched his blade from her.

"Your welcome," Alex said surprised by the blader's manners as Kai began to walk away from her.

Kai stopped walking and turned to face Alex. "How would someone like you becomes number one?"

Alex looked at him confused by the question. "Well it's the same with you Kai, how did you become number one?"

Kai looked at her and waited for her to continue he had always wanted to know how people thought he had made it to the top.

"Skill, plain old skill, and the will to win. I knew when Tyson won that year that you would come back stronger. I knew that you wouldn't let him win again."

"Hey don't bring back that year," Kai said as he started to walk away again, but this time Alex followed him. "Tyson only won because-"

"Because of what? He found out that he was better then you."

"No!" Kai exclaimed. "That wasn't what happened."

"Then what was it?" Alex thought that now she was getting somewhere, she had heard the stories that happened but she knew that none of them where true. Kai was the better blader, not Tyson.

"It is none of your business what happened then," Kai snapped at her.

Alex felt the fury that Kai was letting out, she knew that she was pushing to hard, but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kai turned around to face her. He could see that this girl was going to push him to the edge. "And it is none of your business what made me lose!"

Alex got pushed back against the wall behind her from this out burst.

While she caught her breath she steadied herself. "It's not everyday that a guy like yourself is afraid to open up and let someone in on what happens in your life," Alex told Kai as she pushed pass him and walked down the ally.

Kai watched her for a moment then; his conscious caught up with him. He knew that he might of hurt her feelings by not believing her. A lot of things had changed since that year when Tyson had won the world tournament and gotten number in the world over him, and they had probably changed him for good.

"Hey!" he shouted as he began to walk down the ally behind Alex. "So what I am afraid to open up to people, isn't everyone?"

Alex stopped walking and turned her head to look over her shoulder so she could answer him. "Not everyone is afraid. They are only afraid if they have something to hide."

"Come on," Kai said with half a laugh, as Alex turned to look at him. "You can't honestly say that you have never been afraid."

Alex took a long pause and looked down at her feet, then back up to Kai. "No I'm not."

Kai look straight through her, he knew that she was lying through her teeth, he was a good judge of liars, and he had been trained to be so. "Really?" he asked with an arched eyebrow as he leaned himself up against the wall.

"I'm telling the truth Kai."

"No one is disputing the fact," he said as he held her hands in defense.

Alex began to walk up to Kai head down "Ever since my father had left my brother and I had to get used to a lot of things." Alex took a deep breath. "And one of them was to open up to people, and I know if I never of done that Eli and I would no longer be together." Alex finally came to stop in front of Kai.

Kai lifted up her chin as he saw that a tear had rolled off her face and landed on his boot. Something that she must of said or remembered had made her upset for some reason. As Kai lifted up Alex's chin he noticed how much he was caring for this girl; he had never cared about someone this much in his life. "Hey don't cry," Kai said as he leaned forward as she moved in to hug him.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as his bitbeast Dragoon appeared from his bitbeast.

"Hey!" Ray cried. "This is unfair your both ganging up on me!" Ray watched his bayblade as both Tyson and Max had their bitbeasts out and they charged towards Drigger.

"Where not ganging up on you man," Tyson said.

"No we're merely both trying to get you out of the dish at the same time," Max said as both Tyson and him had a big grin on their faces.

"Well if that is how you want to play it, bring it on," Ray told them with an evil grin as he looked up from his blade. "Drigger!"

"Magnificent," Hope said as she moved behind the wall as she took a deep breath. Hope slowly went and took another look to how the blader named Ray was going in his match.

"You might as well give it up Ray," Tyson said as Tyson and Ray looked at each other.

"Never Tyson, not until my blade is out of the dish."

"Ok Max time to attack." Tyson looked over to max with a grin. "Dragoon! Storm attack!"

"Draseal!" Max yelled. "Ball attack!" Both Tyson and max attacked head on.

"Now this is how I like it," with a cool expression Ray called to Drigger. "Tiger claw!"

With the full force of the three of the bitbeast only two blades were left standing.

"Well Ray, looks like your out," Tyson said with a laugh.

Once the three of them had finished laughing over Ray being beaten they heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Bravo, bravo."

All of them looked over to where the sound of clapping was coming from, to see one of the members of the Bladestars coming towards them.

"Hey don't sneak up on us like that, I nearly lost my lunch," Tyson said as he gripped his stomach with his hands.

"Now I remember who you are. Your Tyson, I heard that you always thought of food," Hope said with a sly smile.

"Hey that was a low blow," Max said in Tyson's defense.

"Hey I can't help if it's the truth," Hope said innocently.

"Don't worry about it dude," he said holding out his hands. "I often think of food. Speaking of food, I'm hungry."

"Tyson you just had six hamburgers at lunch," Ray said in shock.

"Six!" Hope said in surprise.

"Hey I'm a growing boy," Tyson said patting his stomach.

"Growing annoying," Max, said as he began to push him to make him walk. "Let's go get you some food Tyson."

"Ok. Are you coming Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Nahh I think I will train some more!" Ray yelled as he looked over to Hope.

"Ok your loss. See you later dude!" Tyson yelled back as he began to walk for himself.

"So what are you going to do now that your friends have left?" Hope asked as she walked closer to Ray.

"Well like I said, train," Ray said as she grabbed his blade. "Maybe you would like to join Drigger and me in a little battle?"

"Only if you think you can handle it?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Oh I don't think I have to worry about that," Ray said confidently.

Well will we see the Breakers get one for the Team or will the Bladestars be Two up.

Please Review

Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless


	5. One For the Bladebreakers

One For the Bladebreakers.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Well the Battle has been accepted and the Players are ready who will become the Victor.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

After Alex had stopped her crying, Kai and her had gone to a coffee shop where they sat mostly in silence, until Alex spoke up. "Look I'm sorry about what happened before, I didn't mean to break down and cry like that."

"Hey don't worry about it, there is no need to apologies," Kai told her brushing off her apology.

"Wow that is the second time today that I have embarrassed myself in front of you," she said as she tried not to make eye contact with him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Kai said not sure what to say. It had been a long time since he had been with a girl, and the last time he was a cold-hearted bastard towards her, let alone did he talk to her. "Everyone is aloud to cry if they want to." Kai leaned over and placed his hand on Alex's that was resting on the table.

"So you ready?" Ray asked as he set up his blade.

"When ever you are sweet-heart," she said as she was already for the battle.

"Alright on three."

"Two."

"One. Let it rip!" Ray yelled as both Hope and him released their blades.

Hope watched the blades spin in the dish. 'I've got to show him that I am better," Hope thought.

After a few minutes of both of them quietly watching, Hope's blade started to get really batted, Hope realized that there was only one choice that she had left, and that was to call forth her bitbeast. "Angelus!" she cried as a bright yellow light appeared from her blade.

'Angelus?' Ray thought as he watched in anticipation.

As it appeared it wore a white pants that were framed in metal bands, a white top that also ended in metal bands. It also wore what looked like a sash of blue silk that twisted its way up its right leg and stopped at it's left wrist. It also had a gold fighting staff in its hands.

"Wow it's amazing," Ray said in astonishment.

"If you think that's cool wait till you see its attack," Hope said with a small smile. "Fire Sphere!" Hope yelled as her bitbeast moved its staff in a circular shape.

'Don't think your going to get away with that.' "Drigger! Tiger Claw!" Ray shouted as he pointed his finger towards Hope's blade.

Kai looked over to Alex who was looking at her coffee cup. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure why not," Alex said not sure where else they could go.

Once they had left Kai took Alex to the park that was across the road from the hotel.

"This is very pretty and all Kai but what are we doing here?" Alex asked as she looked at some kids that were feeding the ducks.

"Don't talk just follow me," Kai said as he kept walking.

"Touchy," she said as she began to follow him. Alex was starting to regret talking to Kai. First he takes her to an ally where she royally kicked his ass, and then he takes her for coffee, which wasn't so bad. But this was starting to take its toll. Now he wanted her to follow him around like a lost dog.

Kai now started to cross a bridge, but then stopped.

Alex also stopped, but she stopped her foot touched the bridge.

Kai turned around and motioned her to come, but Alex hesitated. "Come on it's perfectly safe."

Alex blushed a little then walked over to Kai, who was now resting on the Railing. Alex did the same as she took a good look around. "Well it is certainly beautiful here isn't it." She said as she looked down to the water.

"It is," he looked over to Alex. "I come here to think."

Alex turned around and looked behind her as she leaned her elbows on the Railing. "So the plot thickens," she said in a flirtatious tone. "So this is where you come to be Mr. Anti-social." She looked over to see him deep in thought. "So what do you think about?" she asked gently as she was curious what went on in this boy's head.

Kai looked over into Alex's hazel eyes and took a deep breath. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" Alex looked at him questionably.

"Yeah stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Alex asked as she looked at him again.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Do you always dodge this many questions?" she asked in return.

"Well, what do you think about?" he asked as he avoided the question.

"I don't know a lot of things," she told him as Kai turned around to look her way.

"What sort of things?" he asked as he decided it was his turn to ask the questions.

"Boys, clothes, life," she looked over to Kai thoughtfully.

"Well the first to aren't important," he told her with a laugh.

"Say's you," she said as she pushed him lightly on the arm.

"Hey I'm just saying," he said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Well then lets hear what you think about."

"Tomorrow," he said shortly as he became more serous and put on his cold hearted mask.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Kai rested his arms on the Railing and looked down to the water below.

"What I mean is..." Kai took a long pause. 'Wow, this is the only other person that I have really opened up to, but we only just met. But I can't let everything out, there are just some things I can't tell anyone.' Kai thought as Alex waited for him to continue. 'There's something about her, that...that makes me feel so relaxed, so different. I don't really know how to explain it, it's just that I seem so at ease.'

"Kai," Alex waved her hand in front of his face so that she could make contact with the slate haired boy. "Are you awake in there?"

Kai blinked out of his daze and saw a hand being waved in front of his face. He reached out and grabbed the hand then looked at the person who was waving. "Yeah, I'm awake," he replied as he looked over to Alex as he placed his other hand on her cheek, and gently moved her closer so that he could hiss her.

Their lips softly came together as Kai's tongue slowly went into her mouth as he began to massage his tongue with hers.

Kai and Alex gradually broke apart as they stood their looking at each other, as Kai still held her cheek.

"Wow, I guess your not that anti-social," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well I do have friends you know," he told her as he moved his hands down the side of her body and stopped at her waist.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as Alex was beginning to ruin the mood.

"Oh, its just that I have to go back to BBA house before someone notices that I' gone," Alex said with a small smile.

"Oh ok, well you better go," she said as he rested his head against hers as he looked at her.

"Aren't you going to come back?"

"Nahh, I think you better go back by yourself or people will think we were up to something."

"Maybe your right. We should try and keep it quite for a little while," Alex took her arms from around Kai's neck. "Well I'll see you later.

"Yeah," Kai said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and then left him on the bridge.

"How can that be possible?" Hope said. "That move was so easy." Hope looked down to her bayblade, which had been slammed out of the ring by Ray's tiger claw and landed at her feet. She looked up to see Ray getting his blade out of the dish. "How did you...?"

"All I did was pull a simple move that I knew you were looking for. But I also knew that you weren't focused so..."

"You knew that would be the way to defeat me," Hope said as she finished Ray's sentence.

Ray walled around the dish and stood beside Hope. "Hey look, don't worry, all of us have been knocked out of the ring due o a simple move," Ray said as he bent down and got Hope's blade and gave it back to her.

"Well yeah, maybe I just thought," Hope lowered her head.

"You thought that you could beat me."

Hope nodded and looked up to Ray.

Ray smiled and turned around and began to walk away. "Maybe someday you will."

Hope let Ray go, there was no point in fighting him. She knew she lost and for good reason she was to busy trying to think of a way to beat him instead of focusing on the battle. 'Don't worry next time we fight, I will beat you.'

Well it looks like Ray wasn't the only one that got one for the team, as you can see he is doing a lot of work with his tongue.

.....................Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless.....................


	6. Dissention in the Ranks

Dissention in the Ranks.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

A new friendship and love blossoming and both teams seem evenly matched with both teams ending with a win...which team will end falling...and which team will end up losing in many different ways

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"So where have you been all day?" Tyson asked as Kai walked past Tyson and Max's room, to see Tyson standing in the open door way.

"None of your damn business," Kai said shortly as he got his key out to go into Ray and his room.

"Wow, what's up with him?" Tyson asked as he looked into their room to see Max lying on his stomach on the bed reading a magazine.

"Who knows," he said as he turned to page.

Kai walked into his room to see that Ray wasn't there. Ever since Ray and Kai shared a room, when they traveled, Ray had always been in the room before Kai had. 'Where is he?' he thought as the door behind him began to open.

"Hey Kai what's up?"

"Where have you been?" Kai asked as he put his wallet, keys and blade on a small wooden table in their room.

"Blading. Why?" Ray went over and collapsed on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as he sat on the bed facing Ray.

Ray sat up and crossed his legs underneath him. "Oh I had an encounter with Bladestar."

"Really," Kai said keeping secret of Alex to himself.

"Yeah it was," Ray, replayed the day's events over in his mind. "Weird she watched..."

"She!" Kai butted in as he thought Alex was the only girl on the Bladestar team.

"Yeah Hope, you know the one that gave you the dirty, when we all introduced ourselves." Kai nodded in conformation as he gave him an inpatient glare. "Well see watched Tyson, Max and I train..." again he was cut off by Kai.

"You let one of the members of the opposition watch you three train!" Kai yelled as he stood up and began to pace around the room uttering something about "how he was surrounded by losers."

"Look Kai there is nothing to worry about I battled her."

"You battled her!" Kai shouted. "Now that just tips the ice burg." All of a sudden Kai flashed back to his battle with Alex. 'I really shouldn't be yelling at Ray like this, it happened to me too, and I lost.'

"Come on Kai you don't even know what happened," Ray told him as the door opened and two boys came in.

"What do you two fools want?" Kai yelled.

"Hey we heard shouting," Tyson said as he stepped forward.

"So you came running. Oh Tyson you're my hero," Kai said as he clasped his hands and batted his eyelids.

"Kai," Ray said as he slapped the back of Kai's head.

"Look sorry but you three are already in trouble," Kai said pointing to each one in turn. "Now we have to change our whole strategy."

"Well we will, and we will do it tomorrow," Ray said standing by the two boys.

"But after dinner right?" Tyson asked with a grin.

"Tyson, always thinking of your stomach," Max said with a laugh.

"Yeah you guys go," Kai said as he waved them to go as he walked back over to his bed.

"You're not going to join us?" Ray asked as they began to move towards the door.

"I will later, I'm just going to think for a bit," Kai said as he flopped onto his bed and laid his arm over his eyes.

"Well stop when it hurts," Ray said as a pillow came flying towards him but he caught it on the full.

"Go away," Kai told him as Ray through the pillow back.

"See you later."

As only a few minutes had passed since Ray and the others had left, Kai had begun to think. He thought about how to improve their blading and how to beat this new team that has already caused them so much trouble. As he was thinking about how much grief the Bladestars had given him, his thoughts drifted to Alex and how they kissed. "Oh my god I have to get her out of my head," Kai said as he sat up and rubbed his hands up and down his face, then through his slate hair. 'It was nothing. It meant nothing. It was just a kiss, its not like I like her or anything.'

After a few minutes of sitting on his bed and repeating over and over again that he didn't like Alex, Kai got up and washed his face with cold water. "Well I guess I have to go down stairs sooner or later."

"Hey Hope there's that guy you like," Alex said as she pointed over to the raven-haired boy walking with Max and Tyson.

"I don't like him," she stated as she looked over to Ray who was joking around with Tyson. Hope noticed that Ray wasn't wearing his traditional dress, he was wearing jeans and a black shit, but he was still wearing his Ying yang headband.

Bit looked over to Hope and Alex who were now checking out the three boys.

"Hey Hope, how are you?" Ray asked as Tyson, Max and he walked over to their table.

"I'm great," Hope said with a small smile.

"Hey Tyson, Max how are you two boys?" Asked Alex with a flirtatious smile.

"Not bad and yourself?" Tyson asked as he moved closer to the younger girl. "I hope you're keeping out of trouble."

"Well as much trouble as I can't make by myself," she replied.

"Well maybe we can make some trouble later," Tyson told her with a wink.

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself cowboy, maybe we can work something out."

Bit had, had enough if Eli was here he would be arguing with Alex right now telling her to stop being an embarrassment. "Hey why don't you little breakers run along."

"Bit what's wrong with you were just making a little conversation," she told him turning from Tyson and Max and looked at the older teen.

"Nahh it's cool Alex I can't help it that he isn't getting any attention from some fine looking girls," Tyson said with a bit of a laugh.

"Look punk I would watch what you say around here."

"Bit!" Alex exclaimed.

"Is they're anything the matter here," a person asked as Max and Ray moved to the side to let none other then Kai through.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" Bit asked smugly.

"Bit can you please chill for a moment, and quite acting so hard core," Alex said as she turned to look at Kai. "I'm sorry Kai, but my brothers friends seem to become assholes when ever I talk to someone new, its this whole thing that they think they will get in shit if anything happens to me."

Kai just looked at her and turned away. "Breakers say goodbye to the girls."

"See ya Alex," Max said with a smile.

"I'll catch up with ya later Ally," Tyson said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I guess this is my cue to go," Ray said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Well I'll see you some time soon."

"Not if I see you first," Hope said with a smile as she watched Ray walk away.

Hope's smile vanished as she turned around to see Bit. "If there was ever a bigger dumb ass."

"What?"

"What?! Eli says Alex is an embarrassment, you just embarrassed me, Alex and yourself in front of the whole Breakers team."

"Look Hope what do you think Eli would have done if he was here and saw you and Alex flirting with those guys?"

"I would have asked what the hell you were thinking?"

Hope, Bit and Alex looked over to see Eli and Tk standing near their table.

"I was just talking to the guy Eli not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Hope we don't make friends with the opposite team you should know that by now."

"And you should know that I'm old enough to take care of myself," Hope said standing up and walking away from the table.

"Great move Eli. A real ladies man," Alex said as she looked at her painted nails.

"As for you, I've told you once, I've told you a million times stop making friends with them especially Kai, I don't trust him."

"That's you not me," Alex told him as she followed Hope away from the table

**Well it looks like that the Bladestars aren't getting along...what will they do to become friends again? And will Alex take Eli's words of advice...**

.....................**Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless........................**


	7. It’s for your own good

It's for your own good

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Both teams are having problems...one with strategies and one with bladers. Will both captains get their team into order before the battle?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Alex followed Hope through into the lobby, where she saw her pacing around.

"Hope are you ok?"

"That brother of yours always makes me so frustrated," Hope said as she stopped her pacing and faced the younger girl.

"Hey I know how you feel."

"Yeah I bet you do, it must be murder living with him."

"You get used to it after a while," Alex said with a smile. "I've got a great idea if you want to hear it."

"Well then do tell," Hope said sounding interested what the teen had to offer her.

"Well what do you say we go crazy and asked the Breakers if they want to have a night on the town with us," Alex said with a devious smile.

"Alex I don't know," Hope said worried that they might get in more trouble that they were already in.

"Please Hope it will be the best I promise."

Once Hope had agreed to the young girls offer they walked back into the eating area in BBA house.

"What are they up to?" Tk asked as he noticed that the two girls had returned.

"I have no idea," Eli replied as he watched them walk over to the Breakers table. "But what ever they're doing I'm not liking it."

"How are you going boys?" Alex asked as Hope and her got to the table.

"Alex," Kai said in surprise as he looked at her. Kai felt like everyone's eyes were on him so he decided to change his tone. "What do you want?"

"Well looks like someone is PMSing," Hope said as she starred at Kai.

Kai gave her an evil and got up out of his chair.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Alex asked as she stood in front of him.

"None of your business," Kai said with a harsh tone.

"Alex if I was you, I think you should move," Tyson said as Max and him stood up just in case Kai was going to try anything.

"Well your not me and I am not going to move as this concerns Kai as well."

"What is it?" Kai asked as he was sick of playing her games.

"Well Hope and I were wondering if you would like to have a night on the town with us?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Max and Tyson yelled quickly.

Kai looked behind to the young boys where he gave them an anger glare. "And why would we want to go out with you two"

"Look you don't have to come Kai," Hope said.

"Now, now Hope, we have to ask all of them," she said with a smile to her friend. "Well let's just say if you don't come you will be missing out on a whole lot of fun."

"Come on Kai, just come out with us for a while and if you don't like it you can leave," Ray said hoping that would make him come out for a while.

Kai looked at him then back to Alex. "Fine I will come out, but don't expect me to dance or anything."

"Wasn't dreaming of it," Alex said with a smile as this night was just trying to get him jealous. "Well I don't know about you guys but I would like to get changed before I go out. Hope you coming?"

"Yeah," she said looking at Alex who was making her way to the elevator. "We will meet you guys at the lobby in say half an hour."

"Alright we will see you then," Ray said with a smile, then looked at Kai. "You know we are doing this for your own good right."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we better go and get ready as I know two boys that wanna pick up some chicks," Kai told Ray who looked behind to Max and Tyson.

"What?!" Max and Tyson asked in unison.

Both Kai and Ray broke into laughter and got up out of the chairs as they followed the same paths that Hope and Alex had just taken to the elevators.

Well it looks like the girls are trying to take matters into their own hands, and go against the rules of their team. Kai is letting his team hang out with the very attractive Bladestar girls, but is he doing this for his own personal gain...of is he doing it to get inside their heads??

You won't know until you read on...

.....................Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless.........................


	8. You’re on!

You're on!

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

A night on the town with the Breakers...sounds like fun...or will this fun turn out to be one wild night with neither parties knowing what went on?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Once Hope and Alex got to their room they started to look through their clothes to see what they could wear.

"What do you think I should wear?" Alex asked looking through her luggage to see what would make her look good for the night.

"I don't know I'm having trouble of my own at the moment," Hope said holding a couple of tops up and looking at herself in a mirror.

"I know I'll help get you ready first then, you can help me," Alex said coming over to her and taking the two black tops away from her.

"Ok but I don't think I will be a lot of help."

"Tyson, Max!" Ray shouted. "Are you two ready?" Ray was waiting impatiently out the front of their hotel room door; he was the first one ready wearing dark denim jeans and a dark blue shirt with of course his ying-yang bandanna.

"Yeah hang on Ray we are coming!" Max shouted hopping out of his door trying to put on his shoe. "Jesus, you would think it was a matter of life or death." Max finished putting on his shoe and held his arms out. "How do I look?"

Max was wearing black pants and a light blue t-shirt with the Nike sign on the front, as Max turned around in large black letters on the back of his shirt it said 'Just do it!'

"Smooth," Tyson said coming out of his room.

"Well I was going to say fine, but what ever moves your furniture," Ray said with a sigh as he looked towards his and Kai's door. 'Where is he?'

"So is Kenny coming?" Tyson asked as he pulled up his baggie dark blue denim pants.

"No he said that he needed to make some changes to our blades," Ray said looking at his watch. "I guess Kai has decided not to go."

"You're kidding," Max said as he looked to Tyson.

"Well maybe that is a good thing, cause that will mean that we won't get constant glares and him telling us not to do something," Tyson said as he began to walk to the elevator.

"Well if you feel so strongly about that Tyson, I'll stay."

Tyson stopped walking and turned to where he heard the husky voice. "Kai, we thought you weren't coming."

Kai didn't say anything he walked past Tyson and the rest of the boys and went to the elevator.

"There your ready," Alex said happily as she stepped away from her masterpiece.

"Are you sure I look all right?" Hope asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes, for the fifth time. You look better then all right, I bet Ray won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Hope smiled and turned a bright shade of red. "Well we better get you ready."

Alex looked at the time. "I think it would be better if you went down stairs and tell the boys I will be there in a minute."

"Are you sure I could help you," Hope said as she watched Alex take some clothes off her bed.

"No, go I will be fine."

"Ok, don't be long.

"I won't," Alex said with a smile as she watched Hope walk out of the room.

"Where are they?" Ray asked as he started to pace.

"Chill Ray your girlfriend will be here soon," Tyson said with a laugh as he took a seat next to Max on the arm of the lounge.

Ray didn't pay any attention to Tyson he just continued to pace.

PING!

The elevator door opened and Ray stopped pacing.

"Sorry I'm late," Hope said as she went over to Ray.

"Well at least it is fashionably late," Ray, said as he looked at Hope.

Hope was wearing tight hipster light blue jeans and a deep purple tank top with a red dragon breathing fire on the front. Her black hair was taken off her face by two finely platted plats that were tied to the back of her head.

"Well thank you I had a little help," she said with a smile as she looked around to see if all the boys where there. 'Wow Kai scrubs up well.'

Kai was wearing dirty denim jeans a black muscle shirt with silver studs around.

"So where is Alex?" Max asked as he got off the lounge.

PING!

The elevator door opened again and the doors slowly opened to reveal Alex.

"Speak of the devil," Hope said as she looked over to Alex.

"Ohhh," was all that Tyson and Max could say.

"Looks like you didn't need my help," Hope said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess I didn't," Alex said as she stepped out of the elevator and did a quick sweep of the area to see where Kai was. As usual he was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Wow Alex you look amazing," Max said.

"Thanks Max you look pretty amazing yourself," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said feeling rather special that she took notice.

"Well we ready to go?" Ray asked.

"Sure are," Tyson said as they all began to walk bar Kai. "Great why has he decided to be a party pooper now?"

"Don't worry I'll get him," Alex said as she went over to him and the others went outside. "Earth to Kai. Are you coming?" Alex stood in front of him impatiently.

Kai lifted his head and looked at the young teen.

"Look he is awake," she said with a smile as he still leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "You going to come?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip.

Kai looked at what she was wearing. Black leather mini skirt, a baby pink tank top with the words 'think pink' written on the front and black knee high boots. Her long blonde hair was put in a high ponytail and in the space of that half an hour she had managed to do it in ringlets.

"You sure know how to dress to impress."

"Why are you impressed?"

Kai didn't answer he just got off the wall and walked out the door. Alex did the same and went to meet the rest of the group.

"So can we go now?" Tyson asked getting a bit agitated by Kai's constant stalls.

"What's your hurry cowboy?" Alex asked as she linked arms with Tyson.

"I just want to get partying that's all," he told her with a smile.

"Well let's go I wanna see your moves."

"You mean lack of," Max told Alex with a laugh.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted.

"Let's face it Tyson, you might be a good bayblader but, you just can't cut it on the dance floor," Max added. "Save the dancing for the rest of us."

"You know he has a point," Ray said as Hope and he began to follow after Max.

"Do you care to make a wager on that," Alex piped up.

Max, Hope and Ray stopped walking and turned to look at Alex.

"I'll bet you fifty dollars that I can make Tyson a better dancer then all of you."

"I don't know," Tyson said. "I'm pretty shoddy."

"Hey your better then Mr. Sourpuss over there," Max pointed out.

Alex looked over to Kai who had set up camp on a rear by wall. "I'll take that bet," Alex informed them. "I'll make Kai a better dancer then all of you.'

"I don't think so," a husky voice informed them as he had over heard what was going on.

"Then we will up that bet two hundred a piece," Alex smiled. "Does that tickle your fancy."

Kai looked up to all of them, then got off the wall. "You're on."

Well it looks like Alex will have a major task on her hands...trying to teach Kai to dance...and with $200 on the line

.............................Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless................................


	9. What could possibly go wrong?

What could possibly go wrong?

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

With Alex and Hope's team not knowing what they are up to or where they are going...will this night end up back firing on them...or will they end up having the best night of their lives

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

It didn't take them long to get to the club that the Bladebreakers usually went to, to celebrate their victories.

Alex noticed that this club that the Breakers were taking them to was an over 18's club, Alex stopped before they went.

"What's wrong Alex?" Max asked looking at the young teen.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am not eighteen."

"That's true, I'm not even eighteen," Hope move to stand next to Alex.

"Don't worry we will be able to get you in," Ray said holding out his hand to Hope.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing," Hope said accepting his hand.

Alex watched Hope and Ray walk past the security guard with the greatest of ease. 'I just know that I'm going to get caught.'

"Ready to go?" asked Kai as they let Tyson as Max go in as they waved to the crowd.

"Yeah sure why not," Alex said as she listened to the crowd calling Kai's name.

"Excuse me Mr. Hiwatari, but I am going to need to see some ID from your young friend here," said the security guard at the door.

"She's with me," Kai said in a cold voice.

Once they got in they met up with the group as they had taken a seat in the VIP section of the club.

"I think I can get used to this," Alex said to Tyson as she sat down next to him.

"Stick with me and you will get what ever you want," Tyson replied with a smile.

"Don't be a fool," Max said as he hit him across the head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it," Max said with a smile as Alex began to laugh. "So do you wanna go and dance." Max offered his hand to Alex

"Sure," Alex accepted the hand and went to the dance floor with Max.

Hope and Ray followed soon after then Tyson went to the bar leaving Kai at the table.

Kai took a seat at the table and got a waiter to get him a Vodka Cruiser.

"Hey what is a handsome man like you doing here by yourself?" a female voice asked.

"Leave now," Kai said strongly.

"Your loss," she replied then went on to her next victim.

Alex watched Kai dismiss the girl that he was just talking to and looked back to Max. "Has he always been like that?"

"Who?" Max said not sure whom she was talking about, until she signaled with her head to Kai sitting up in the VIP booth. "Oh yeah, sort of."

Alex turned around and put her back to Max. "What do you mean sort of!" She shouted over the loud music.

"Well Kai used to be a bit of a basted towards the team and I, well that was before we fought him in Siberia," Max explained as Alex turned and faced him again.

"Really, I thought he was always very anti-social."

"Well this is actually the first time Kai has come out when a girl has asked him."

At the end of the song the small group of Ray, Hope, Max and Alex went over to the bar where Tyson was and a got a cold beverage. Alex looked towards Kai and saw him talking to what looked like the manager of the club.

"Tyson what does Kai like to drink?" Alex asked him.

"Lot's of stuff. Personal I think he is an alcoholic, but his favorite has to be tequila," Tyson said with a smile.

"Can you get me a bottle 4 lemons and a salt shaker?"

"Will do."

Once Alex had gotten the things she needed she went up to Kai who was still sitting by himself.

"Hello stranger," Alex said sitting the bottle of tequila in front of Kai. "You want?"

Kai looked at Alex then the bottle. "Who told you?"

"Let's just say that I have my sources," Alex said with a smile as she sat down next to Kai.

"Well your source is going to be in a wheelchair when he gets home," Kai said as he looked over to Tyson who was with Max talking to some chicks.

"Hey chill out Kai, I was just finding out some more info about you."

"Why didn't you just come and ask me I would have told you," Kai said angrily.

"This is why Kai, I new you would be like this," Alex said as she looked away from him and to Hope and Ray. "I just wish..."

"What do you wish?" Kai asked with a sigh hoping that Alex wouldn't start crying on him.

"Never mind. I hope you enjoy your drink," Alex stood up and began to walk away from the table and to the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Kai asked chasing after her.

"Home, to the dance floor, who knows."

"Well who is going to help me drink this and win the dance?"

"I'm glad that Kai is getting along with someone here, cause he is always sitting in that booth by himself," Ray said as the music stopped and Hope and he went and got their drinks.

"Maybe Alex isn't exactly the right person that should be with Kai," Hope said as she took a sip of her water and looked at Ray with a worried look on her face.

"What possibly could go wrong?"

Hope looked at Ray. She knew exactly could go wrong with Alex up there with the Breaker captain. She had known Alex since she was a young girl and they had always been together basically from the beginning, say since Alex was ten and she was eleven. She new Alex's way, the way she was with guys especially the ones of Kai's type. And that is what worried her.

Exactly what could possibly go wrong...??

.................................Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless...............................

4


	10. The winners are

The winners are.............

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC

Bad boys always do what they want...and when they drink they get worse...does Alex know what she is getting into with our in house bad boy Kai? Or will she regret it in the morning

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Hey Alex are sure you want to drink that?" Kai asked as he watched Alex down another shoot of the alcoholic substance.

"Kai I'm sixteen, not three," Alex, said as she looked at Kai, and then slightly bit her lip as she stood up and walked over to a silent Kai. "But." Alex straddled Kai's legs. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Alex...I..."

Kai was cut short when Alex put her index on his lips. "Please Kai..."

Kai swatted away Alex's hand. "You need to know what you are getting into I don't want you to..." Alex again cut Kai short.

"Kai I don't want to hear it...please just kiss me." Alex moved forward and kissed Kai, with Kai accepting with no arguments.

"Excuse me," an unfriendly voice said from behind the kissing bladers.

Alex and Kai broke apart and looked at each other, then Alex bent backwards with Kai supporting her so that she could see who was talking to them. "Hope, Ray, what a surprises. What do you two want?" Alex said looking at them upside down.

"Well we thought that you two might be up for a dance seen as though you two said that you would have a competition with us," Hope said looking directly at Alex.

"Oh yeah," Alex sat back up and looked at Kai. "What do you say, are you up for it?" Alex asked with a smile.

Kai looked behind Alex to see Ray looking at him with an uncertain look on his face. Kai sighed and looked back at Alex. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Great lets go," Alex said happily as she got off Kai and stood in front of Hope.

"Looks like you to have been having fun," Hope said to Alex.

Alex looked behind her to Kai who throw back another shot of tequila. "Yeah I have been."

"I'm not to sure about this whole dance thing Kai," Ray said as he looked behind him to see the girls talking.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked as he stood up and slightly collapsed then regained his composure.

"For one thing your drunk," Ray said with a slight laugh.

"Hey don't worry about me," Kai said with a slight smile. "Just be worried that you are going to lose on the dance floor."

"You girls ready?" Kai asked as he put his arm around Alex's waste.

"Sure thing lets get this party started!" Alex yelled as Kai and her went down to the dance floor.

"I can just see this turning into a disaster," Hope said as her and Ray followed them down.

When Kai and Alex got to the dance floor _Lets get Retarded_ by the Black Eyed Peas came on.

"I love this song!" Alex shouted over the music to Kai as they both started to dance.

"Wow I never knew Kai could dance," Ray shouted to Hope as they watched Alex start to dance moving up and down Kai.

"Yeah that's true I always thought he wouldn't be into this sort of thing," Hope replied, as Ray and her went to the floor and started to dance themselves.

"Yay!" Alex cried as they came out of the bar. "We kicked your ass," Alex said happily as she looked behind to see Hope following her then the four boys as she jumped up and down happily. "Point, set, game and match."

"Yes we know, you haven't stopped telling us for the past five minutes," Hope said as she looked behind her to see where Ray was. Hope found him walking out with a very talkative Kai.

"Hope just leave her alone, let her have her fun and stop being a sore loser," Tyson said as Max and he followed out after Kai and Ray.

Hope looked to Tyson. "Why don't you stay out of this Tyson."

Tyson walked past Hope and went to a bench outside the club and stood on top of it. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted. "I would like to present your winners!" Everyone that was around began to gather in a group around the bench, which Tyson was on. "Kai Hiwatari and Alex Marsden!"

The crowd that had gathered around began to cheer and clap for the two bladers that had a parentally won something.

Alex looked to Tyson then Kai in excitement as she went up to Tyson and he helped her to get on the bench.

"Kai?" Tyson asked as both he and Alex waited for him to come to the bench.

Kai sighed and looked to the blue haired blader who gave Alex a hug then a kiss on the cheek. "Fine," Kai said frustrated with the commotion that Tyson was making.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kai Hiwatari."

The cheering and clapping increased as Kai stepped up on the bench in front of the club, as the crowd had realized whom the people were making the commotion.

"You owe me one," Kai said to Tyson as he leaned past Alex.

"Oh do I now," Tyson said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Come on Kai just live a little," Alex said with a smile as Kai looked at her with a slight smirk.

"Oh I don't think you have seen me live yet," Kai said as he lent down and gave Alex a hard kiss on her lips, which she accepted in full.

"Then why don't you show me?" Alex asked as Kai and her broke from the kiss that they just shared.

Kai looked away from Alex to Ray and Hope in the crowd. "Hey you two, where's our two hundred bucks!"

Ray and Hope looked to each other and each got out a hundred each.

"Well we did make a bet," Ray told Hope as he pasted the money to him.

"Who was the judge anyway? No wait don't tell me, it was Tyson and Max," Hope said as she saw Ray give her an uneasy smile. "Great!"

Ray took her hand and made her follow through the crowd of people as they came to the bench where the rest of the boys were. Max was on crowd control and Tyson was talking to the crowd about how the bladers won the money.

"Here take it and end our suffering," Ray said as he handed the money to Kai, who was leaning down to accept it. "Lord of the dance my ass."

"Hey alls fair in love and war," Kai said with a smile as he placed an arm roughly around Alex and pulled her to him. "Isn't that right Ally?"

"Hell yeah," She said with a smile.

"Hey you kids what's going on here!?" a security guard of the club asked as he yelled over the crowd of people as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

"Yo come on dude," Tyson said as he looked to the older man. "Were the Bladebreakers!"

"I don't care if you're the fucking Queen of England, you will have to leave or I'm going to call the cops!"

"He's worse then Kai," Tyson said to Max.

"Your telling me," Max said as he tried to sign as many autographs as he could.

Tyson quickly went over to the bench that he was standing on moments ago to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages."

The crowd went quite.

"Please give another round of applause to Kai and Alex."

The crowd again went into a riot over the two bladers, chanting Kai and Alex at the top of their lungs.

"Now please!" Tyson called out as the crowd again went silent. "As this isn't our property, the people here have told us to leave."

The crowd began to sigh, groan and complain about how they were treating the bladers.

"But not to worry you will get to see the Bladebreakers again as they take on the Bladestars at the next Beybattle."

The crowd again cheered.

"Now please we have to go," Tyson said as he jumped off the bench and went over to Max. "How are we going to get out of here?" Tyson looked around at the crowd of people.

"Don't worry Rai and Hope have gone to call our drivers to come," Max said as he smiled at some girls that were calling out to him.

"Great thinking Max," Tyson said with a smile as he looked back over to the bench to see Kai and Alex missing. "Now we have to find Ally and Kai."

Max and Tyson began to weave through the mobs of people trying not to get stopped by some physco fans wanting to marry them.

"This is hopeless!" Max yelled above the screeching fans.

"Lets split up!" Tyson yelled back as a fan nearly trampled him.

"Ok!" Max cried as he went in one direction.

"If I was a drunk Kai and I was with Ally where would I be." Tyson thought for a moment, then a huge sleazy came to his face.

"So I guess this is what you are really like?" Alex asked as Kai pushed her up against a brick wall.

"Not really," he said with a slight smile. "I'm normally a cold hearted bastard...but there is just something you do to me that makes me change," he told her as he forced his lips on her as they got into a passionate fight to see who would win dominance.

"Well I would never live the day when I saw Kai Hiwatari fuck a girl up against a brick wall," the voice said behind the two teens, as Kai and Alex stopped.

"Well Tyson it sounds like you want something, so ask it and go," Kai said as he looked at Alex who was smiling flirtatiously under him.

"Well I would ask but you would kill me," Tyson said.

"So what are you doing here then?!"

Tyson knew that Kai was getting annoyed so he thought that he better cut to the chase. "The crowd out over here is starting to get out of control, so Ray has called for our drivers to get us."

"And what has this go to do with me?" Kai asked as he got off the wall so you could now see Alex.

"Hey Ally," Tyson said as she waved to him, then she looked over to Kai who wanted him to hurry up. "Well we thought it would be a good idea that you would come back home. With us."

Kai looked at Alex and a smile came to his face. "Fine we will come."

"Great." Tyson smiled. "Follow me."

Well it looks like when you get Kai drunk you really see a wild side of him...and maybe it is not a good idea to leave him with Alex.

...........................................Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless...........................

6


	11. The Trouble is just starting

The Trouble is just starting.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

Well not interiorly left alone but still willing to make trouble...will this last of is this just a one night stand for the two Bladers?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Once Kai and Alex followed Tyson, he took them through the crowds of people and to where Max, Hope and Ray were waiting.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Max said with a smile.

"Not exactly, but I will tell you about that later," Tyson said with a smile as he walked up to Max who was holding the car door opened.

Tyson hopped into the car and Max watched as Kai and Alex walked up hand in hand as the crowd cheered. "Me Lady, me Lord your chariot awaits," Max said with a slight bow.

"Why thank you kind sir," Alex said as he gave Max a kiss on the cheek, then hoped into the car.

Max watched Alex as she hoped into the car then looked at a waiting Kai. "Don't get any ideas."

"Wasn't dreaming of it," Max, said as he held the door opened for Kai then rolled his eyes as he got into the car himself.

"So where are we off to now, as the night is still young?" Ray asked as he looked to Tyson who was sitting across from Hope and him as the car started to drive off.

"Well I guess we can do what ever," he said with a smile as he looked behind Ray and Hope to see that his captain was at it again with the Bladestar. "But those two there," Tyson said pointing to Kai and Alex. "Either have to get a room or we have to separate them."

"Keep your trap shut, Tyson," Kai said as he broke away from Alex and attempted to hit Tyson, where he missed and Alex giggled.

"Well I know I don't want to be coped up in this car," Hope said as she looked to Ray. "Wanna walk it?"

"Yeah sure," Ray said with a smile. "Hey driver pull over!"

The car slowly came to a holt and Tyson looked to Ray. "Are you sure you want to leave and miss the show?"

"Shut it Tyson," Ray said as he hit Tyson over the head. "Max try and keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah I hear ya," Max said then looked over to Hope who was waiting impatiently.

"I don't know if I should ask you to keep them out of trouble," Ray said pointing over to Kai, who was silently talking to Alex.

Max smiled and as the driver began to drive off he yelled, "oh and I would stay at Hope's tonight!" Max came back inside the car. "Well I hope they heard me."

"I think they did," Tyson said looking at Max then to the other bladers. "Now I'm not sure if I should be turned on by this or not."

"I don't know," Max, said as confused as Tyson. "We just have to remember that is our captain...but then again on the other hand he has a very hot chick with him."

"My head hurts," Tyson, said as he rubbed his head.

"Well maybe you should stop thinking," Alex told him as Kai stopped kissing her.

"Well when did Tyson ever start thinking to begin with?" Max asked as Alex giggled and went back to giving her full attention to Kai. "Dude we have to put a stop to this."

"I know, I know," Tyson thought for a moment then looked up to Kai and Alex. "Ahh...Kai can I have a word?"

Kai looked over to Tyson. "Tyson you may have a word, maybe even half a sentence, but make it quick."

"Well Max and I have been talking and we think it best that you wait to undress Alex your room," Tyson said as he wasn't quite sure how Kai would take hearing Tyson telling him to stop.

"In other words," Max piped up. "We would like you to stop...if that is alright with you," Max said swallowing hard, wandering if Kai would go off at him.

"What am I making you boys jealous?" Kai asked as he put his arm around the back of Alex's neck. "Do you two want a piece of her?"

Alex not really paying attention started to pick at her finger nails as the boys contemplated on the questions that Kai had asked.

"Kai I-I don't think there is any answer that I could say that wouldn't get me arrested," Tyson said. "But if you give me an hour tops, you will have your answer."

Kai and Tyson looked to Max who at the moment couldn't put together a coherent sentence.

"I-I...yeah," Max said as he looked to Tyson, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex honey."

Alex looked up to Kai who now had an evil grin on his face. "Yeah babe?"

"Would you like to give Tyson and Max a taste of what they can't have," Kai looked up to Tyson and Max, who at the moment couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Oh my god. Kai is seriously drunk," Tyson whispered.

"That he is," Max replied, as he saw Alex moving over to sit on Tyson lap.

"Well cowboy, it looks like to you get to have me anyway," Alex said with a smile as she softly place her lips on Tyson and began to kiss him.

As Alex's pulled away, she smiled.

"Kai if your not wanting her tonight," Alex got off Tyson and moved towards her next victim.

"Shut it Tyson," Kai said kicking his leg with his booted foot.

Both Kai and Tyson looked towards Max and Alex, who now were seriously making out.

"Ahh...Max I think that you should stop now," Tyson said as Alex and Max pulled away from each other.

Alex slowly moved back to Kai and sat beside him. Kai didn't look too happy and he looked towards Max.

"What can I say I got carried away."

Well I must say I think someone likes it kinky. Will Kai keep the girl, or is Kai's kinkiness going to make Alex go for Max or Tyson??

............................................Young and the Hopeless aka Kimmie.......................................


	12. The Mystery

The Mystery.

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

Well does Kai have competition...does Max like Alex? Now is the time to see if Max will make or break.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"What are you two boys going to do now?" Alex asked as the four of them walked into the hotel.

"I know what I'm going to do, but there is a lady around," Tyson said looking at Alex.

"Toss, toss hey Tyson?" Max asked as he hit him in the back of a shoulder with a laugh.

Tyson cleared his throat. "Yeah...well in your fucking wet dreams," Tyson smiled at Max then looked over to Alex. "I'll be leaving you now. Goodnight everyone. Alex."

"Yeah goodnight Tyson. Have fun," Max said as Tyson held up his middle finger behind him.

"Goodnight," Alex said as she watched Tyson walk into an already open elevator.

"Well don't let me detain you to from continuing what you were doing in the car," Max said with a smile.

"Goodnight Max," Kai said as Max ushered them into the next elevator that opened.

Max watched the door closed as Alex waved to him. "Yeah goodnight my ass."

"Is someone not having a goodnight?"

"It was so good getting out of that car," Hope said with a sigh of relief. "I felt like I was going crazy."

"I know how you feel," Ray said with a smile. "It gets like that sometimes with the team."

"It must be hard for you...I mean being away from your home for so long, not being able to see your family," Hope said as she sat down on a bench in front of a lake.

Ray sat down next to Hope and looked out to the darkened lake. "No it's not hard," Ray looked over to Hope and smiled. "I'm an orphan, I don't know who my family is or if they are alive."

"I'm so sorry Ray," Hope apologised feeling really stupid that she had opened her mouth.

"Don't be, you didn't know. Anyway the Breakers are my family now, there like my annoying brothers that I had always wanted." Ray smiled and picked up her hand. "In a funny sort of way."

"Yeah it is sort of like that with Alex and I, that is why I was worrying about her and Kai tonight. Like I know that she can take care of herself, and that she is sick of everyone worrying about her...but...I feel like I have to," Hope said with a slight smile.

"Has anyone told you that you have a very beautiful smile?" Ray asked as he looked at her.

"Well...no."

"Well you do," Ray said as he smiled back to her. Knowing that he was embarrassing her, he stood up. "Come lets walk."

"Ok," Hope said accepting the hand that Ray was holding out for her.

Max turned around to see a girl with black and purple hair starring at him. "Um...can I help you little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," the girl with black and purple hair said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm thirteen years old and a blader."

"Yeah that's nice," Max said walking away from her, but then turned around. "Did you want an autograph or something?"

"What do you think I am?" the girl said walking over to Max.

"A girl, who I obviously don't understand what she wants," Max replied.

"I'm not just some silly schoolgirl with a crush," the girl said. "I am here so I can be the best."

"Well if you want the best," Max said as he went and pressed the up button for the elevator. "He is on the seventh floor. Have a nice night."

The girl watched as Max began to walk off. "Max Tate! Ranked fourth in the world, keeper of the Draseal bit!" Max turned around. "I am here for you!"

Max smiled and looked around at the people that were now starring at the two of them. "What's your name girl?"

"Jinka...my name is Jinka."

"Well Jinka," Max walked up to her. "I am very flatted that you want to battle me...but it has been a very long night...wait scratch that it has been a very long day, and I'm tired. All I want to do right now is go to the bar order up some drinks for me and my friend in our room and go to bed."

"So you're not going to battle me?"

"Now I never said that all I'm saying is that I don't want to battle you tonight," Max told her with a slight smile, then turned and began to walk away. "Maybe some day you will get what you ask for."

"Well I hope so!" She called back. "Cause I won't stop until I do," Jinka said to herself as she watched the blonde headed blader leave her sight.

**Well thanks to Kai en Tala girl I have a new blader in the mix...will Jinka be trouble for Max?**


	13. Max isn't sure

Max isn't sure

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

Well there is a new girl in town and she has a thing for max...will max take the bait and battle this strange young girl...or will he refuse and keep going after Alex?

"Speaking" 

'Thinking'

"Where are you taking me Ray?" Hope asked, as it seemed like they had been walking for hours.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He asked back.

"Hey answer my question or..."

"...Or you'll what?" Ray stopped walking to look at the black haired, green eye girl.

"...Or I'll stop walking," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

Ray smiled. "Well you have already stopped walking so you will have to think of another threat," Ray told her.

Hope thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. "Please just tell me?"

Ray laughed. "Couldn't think of anything could we?"

Hope mouthed no and smiled. "Please?"

Ray sighed and looked away. "I have no idea where we are going."

"What?" Hope asked with a slight laugh. "Do you mean that we are lost?"

Ray nodded.

Kai softly laid Alex down to his bed, and smiled to her.

"What?" She asked, as she wasn't sure why he was smiling at her for.

"Nothing," he said softly. "Everything is perfect." Kai lent down and kissed her passionately.

Alex and Kai broke apart from each other for air and looked into each other's eyes. "Do you want this?" Kai asked.

Alex slowly nodded. "You don't have to worry Kai, this isn't my first time."

Kai slightly smiled, knowing that this wouldn't be as awkward as he first thought.

"You will never believe what just happened to me," Max said coming through the hotel door of Tyson's and his room.

"What?" Tyson asked flicking through the channels of the TV.

"Some girl just came up to me and asked to battle me," Max sat down on the end of Tyson's bed.

Tyson threw the remote across the room and sat his back up against the wall behind him. "Your right, I don't believe you."

"Tyson!" max turned angry at the teen.

"What? I don't get it, we have people always coming up to us and asking us if we will battle them, what is so special with this girl." Tyson moved forward to sit next to Max.

"I don't know...it just seemed like...like she really needs to battle me to prove something-"

"To prove what that you can beat her within thirty seconds?" Tyson moved to the end of the bed where Max was sitting. "Look Max she is just some random girl, don't let her stir you like this," Tyson took one of the bottles out his hand. "Now I don't know about you but I haven't completely drowned my sorrows tonight." Tyson took a bit mouthful of the liquid substance.

"Yeah well there is a few things that I must forget tonight," Max said thinking back to the car where he and the young Bladestar, Alex made out.

"Wow I always thought that Ray Kon always had a sense of direction," Hope said as she took a seat on a nearby park bench.

"Yeah well Kai was more the one that had the sense of direction I was just there to look pretty," Ray said as he tried to look for a landmark.

"Yeah Kai," Hope said as she thought of what Alex had in mind with him.

"Look Hope don't worry about Alex, I am sure that she is fine, Kai is a great guy once you get to know him," Ray said as he sat next to Hope.

"Well I still don't trust him," Hope said crossing her arms.

"Trust him or not, I don't think I know where we are."

"What?"

"Well I don't think that we are going home just yet," Ray stood up and held his hand out. "Come on we have to keep walking."

**Please Review............**

3


	14. You want OC profiles

I thought I would give you my character profiles of my Ocs as some people were confused   
Bladesatrs 

Eli Marsden-Falco

19 years of age

Black hair

Green eyes

Baggie jeans

Gray muscle shirt

Alex is his little sister

Doesn't take any crap from anyone

Protective of his little sister

Alex Marsden-Delphine

16 years of age

Long blonde hair

Hazel eyes

Tight white pants with cress-cross ribbon on the side

Purple sparkly boob tube

Eli is her older brother

She likes playing games with boy's heads

She isn't as innocent as everyone thinks she is

Best friend is Hope as she hasn't been good at making friends as she has mostly had boys as friends

Bit Mclee-Leo

18 years of age

Blonde spiked hair

Blue eyes

Red jacket

Cardkey coloured cargo pants

Blue T-shirt

The funny boy of the group

Best mate of Eli

Tk Phoenix-Lynx

19 years of age

Camouflage pants

Black muscle shirt

Red bandanna

Black hair that flows over the bandanna

Brown eyes

Likes Alex

Best of mates with Eli

Hope Aston-Angelus

17 years of age

One green eye one blue

Long black pants

Red sleeveless top with the Ying-yang symbol on it

Black hair long

I-don't-no-crap-from-anyone kind of look

Treats Alex like her little sister

Jinka- the lone blader-Nichtline (a horse that is red and black)

13 years of age

Gray eyes

Mini skirts

Tops of different colours that say 'I love everyone'

Sport shoes

Black hair with purple through it

She is a happy fun loving person

Her bitbeast controls her and her eyes go red and black when she battles.


	15. Next Day

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

"Speaking" 

'Thinking'

…The Next Day…

"Shit," Kai said as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but noticed that a blonde headed girl was lying on him. Running his fingertips down her bareback he smiled. As he closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

Outside under a tree in the park across the road from the hotel, a black haired girl lied in the arms of a raven-haired neko-jin. Ray woke up as he felt the body of the girl that was laying on him move. Smiling he kissed the top of the girls head as he looked up and saw that the hotel was situated in front of him. Laughing slightly the head of the girl turned and looked at him.

"Hey you," she said with a smile.

"I guess we weren't lost after all," Ray said as he pointed towards the hotel.

"I guess not," she said still smiling as she sat up. "So do you think that we should go up?"

"Yeah, but I think I will have to chill in your room for a while, as I don't think Kai would be up yet," Ray said with a slight laugh knowing what Kai and Alex would have gotten up to last night.

"Sure you have enough food their Tyson?" Max asked as he stuck to the cup of coffee that he had in front of him.

"When ever I have a hang over I stick to my simple rules," Tyson told him as he put a whole pancake in his mouth.

"And what is that?"

"Eat as much food as possible," he said with a smile full of pancakes.

"I hope he doesn't throw up," Kenny said as he moved back into his chair.

Max looked at Kenny then back at Tyson that was still trying to fit in the last pancake on his plate into an already full mouth. "Maybe we should also worry about if he will explode."

Kenny looked at Max and back to the teen that was now trying to swallow. Fondly enough he looked like a seagull that had put too much or had something stuck in his throat, and was trying to swallow. "I can't take this anymore," Kenny told him as he placed his cup of coffee on the table and left the table heading to the elevators.

Max stood and was about the go after Kenny when he looked back to Tyson. "Well I guess someone has to stay."

Tyson watched Max sit down and swallowed for the twentieth time then sighed. "Why?"

"Well just in case someone thinks that your going to choke I with have to tell them this is how you normally eat," Max said with a smile.

Alex slowly opened her hazel eyes and looked up to see that the slate haired boy that had made her so happy, over just the short period of time that she had been in Japan laid.

Putting her head back down she pushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Then began to feel the figure underneath her begin to move. Alex looked up again and smiled.

Kai opened his eyes and saw a smiling blonde headed girl. "Hey."

Alex rolled over onto Kai so that she could look at him better. "Hey," she said still smiling at him, unsure what should she say.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head back on the pillow, then sat up resting on his elbows. "Been awake long?"

"No, I just basically woke up."

Kai leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Alex smiled and aloud Kai entrance to let him explore the inside of her mouth.

Pulling away Kai smiled at Alex. "I think you must have made me the happiest man alive last night."

Alex smiled. "Well I hope I did."

Both Ray and Hope stood outside Ray and Kai's bedroom looking at the door.

"Should we knock?" Ray asked hope still keeping his eyes on the door.

"Umm yeah alright," Hope said taking a deep breath then looked at Ray. "You do it."

Will Ray knock on the door? What will the two bladers find?

Please review


	16. The Girl Appears Once more

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

"Speaking" 

'Thinking'

The girl appears once more

"_Should we knock?" Ray asked hope still keeping his eyes on the door._

"_Umm yeah alright," Hope said taking a deep breath then looked at Ray. "You do it."_

Ray looked at her in surprise and swallowed hard. "Me! Why me, why don't you do it?" he asked thinking that it would be better if she did it as Kai would only go off at him.

Hope looked at him frustrated. "Ray this is your room not mine, you do it."

"Ahh good point," Ray said with a slight laugh as he rubbed the back of his head then looked at the door swallowing hard as he slowly moved his hand towards the door and was about to knock as he looked at his black haired companion. "Do we really have to disturb them? I mean I wouldn't like it."

"Come on Kon grow a spin already and knock on the door," Hope said. "Anyway we have probably disturbed them by standing outside the door and talking like this, so if you're worried about Kai yelling at you, I wouldn't."

Ray looked at her like he had swallowed his tongue. "I don't think I want to be here at this point in time," Ray told her as he started to walk towards the elevator.

Hope sighed and looked over to him wondering if she should open the door herself and talk to Kai, but then looked back to the Chinese boy that was waiting at the elevator and sighed. "Fine have it your way we will go back to my room and wait for another three hours until you grow a spine."

Ray smiled then looked back over to Hope. "I knew you would finically see my way."

"Well don't expect me to always do that I have a reputation to up hold," Hope said with a smile as Ray walked over then they began to walk over to Hope and Alex's room.

Max sighed as he watched Tyson go back over to the Buffet again. 'That must been like the fourteenth time that he has gone over there.' Max thought as he looked down into his empty cup.

"Do you need a refill sir," a female voice asked behind him.

Max turned and saw the girl with black and purple hair that was trying to challenge him to a Beybattle last night. "You…I mean yeah sure," Max handed her cup. "You work here."

Jinka smiled and handed his cup back with the steaming hot liquid. "What did you think that I just bladed for a living?"

"Well actually I thought that you stalked people for a living but what ever moves your furniture," Max said as he turned back around to see Tyson coming back towards the table.

"You never told me when you were going to battle me?"

Max sighed and placed his cup on the table and turned around to look at the young girl. She looked like she was smart, but he didn't know why she wanted to consistently wanted to battle him. "Look I don't really understand why you want to battle me but frankly I don't really care, but you have to understand that I don't want to battle you, I'm sorry but that is just the way things have to be."

The expression on Jinka's face changed. "You will battle me Max Tate," then walked away from him.

Tyson sat back down on the table and looked at Max looking at the mysterious girl walking away from the table. "Who was that Max?"

"Physco Fan girl," was all Max said as he stood and walked over to the elevators.

Tyson shrugged and went back to eating his food.

Pressing the floor where the Breakers and Blade Stars were staying the elevator took Max straight there.

Getting off the elevator he went over to the room where Ray and Kai were staying and knocked on the door three times. "Come on Kai I know your in there," Max whispered as he knocked again.

Kai sat up as he heard a knock on the door. Looking down beside him he saw the sleep Blade Star. Hearing the knock on the door again he sighed and got out of the warm bed and put on his boxer shorts that were lying on the floor beside him.

'This better be good,' Kai thought as he walked towards the door hearing the person knock for the third time.

Opening the door Kai did not expect to see an impatient Max waiting at the door.

"Kai we need to talk," Max barged past Kai and into the room where Alex was sleeping.

Looking over to the bed where she slept Max stood still and quite as he watched the sixteen year old sleep. Remember everything that had happened the night before with her.

Flash Back

Max swallowed hard as Alex moved to sit on his lap.

"I bet you have waited a long time for this to happen," Alex whispered as she placed her soft lips on his.

End of Flash Back

And she was right. Ever since the day that he had met her all he wanted was to be with her but seeing her now, lying in Kai's bed naked made him think that she was way out of his league and that night was just a taste of what Tyson and he could not have.

"Max what do you think you are doing barging in like this?" Kai whispered so that he didn't wake up Alex. "Especially when you know that Alex was here." Kai sighed and walked closer to Max. "Gather everyone together we are going to do some training."

Max nodded as he looked away from Alex to Kai. "Sorry Kai," Max said as he left his Captain and went out the door in search of the rest of the Breakers.

So what did you think…Let me know!

4


	17. Whats in Max's head

The Characters in this fan fiction from the series Bayblades are not my own. Yes sadly they belong to someone else. Rai X OC, Kai X OC, Max OC

"Speaking" 

'Thinking'

What Max has in his head

"Well this is mine and Alex's room," Hope said as she opened the door to their hotel room.

Both teens walked into the room and Hope went over to the window to let some light into the darkened room.

"Wow and I thought that boys were bad," Ray said as he looked around the room to see the clothes on the floor.

"Hey that is all Alex's fault," Hope said moving around the room picking up clothes that were scatted across the floor. "Ever since she had this idea that we had to do something with the Breakers she has been in a fit with changing her clothes every twenty seconds."

"Well I guess Kai could have that effect on people," Ray said with a raised eyebrow.

KNOCK KNOCK

Both Ray and Hope turned to the door.

"I bet that is Alex," Hope said with a sigh as she put the clothes that she picked up on the bed closest to her. "Every place we go she seems to lose the key."

"That's strange, Tyson seems to do the same thing," Ray said as he watched Hope go towards the door.

Opening the door Hope saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see. "Max?"

"Sorry to disturb you Hope but is Ray here?" Max asked head down.

Hope looked to Ray and motioned her head to the door.

Ray looked to see the normally happy blonde-headed blader. "Heya Maxie what seems to be up?"

"Oh nothing," Max said putting on a pretended happy face. "Kai has just asked to meet him down in the lobby for practice."

"Oh!" Ray looked at Hope. "I guess duty calls."

"Yeah I guess so," Hope said, hoping that she would of got to spend more time with the neko-jin.

"Don't worry I will send Alex your way," Ray said as he kissed Hope on the cheek and left her.

"Now this is going to be interesting," Ray said as he closed Hope's door and looked to Max. "I am going to have to try and get into my hotel room."

After closing the door on Max Kai looked towards the sleeping form of Alex in his bed. 'I guess it is time to wake her up,' Kai thought to himself as he went over to the bed.

Sitting next to her he started to stroke her smooth unblemished face. "Alex," he whispered.

Alex rolled over hearing the voice of Kai just wanting to sleep a bit longer.

"Come on Alex," Kai said lying down next to her.

"But so sleepy," Alex said rolling over and lying on Kai's bare chest.

Kai held on Alex tightly. "But I have to go and train my team, and you need to get out of here and go back to yours."

Alex opened her eyes. "Fine I will get out of here," Alex said as she got off Kai's chest and sat up and began to put her clothes back on.

Kai sat up and looked at the young teen. "Alex I didn't mean…"

Alex looked at Kai with a sad smile. "Hey it was fun right?"

Kai held his head in his hands and Alex got off the bed and put her white pants on. "Alex wait!" Kai called as he got off the bed and went over to her. "You know that last night was more then one night stand to me don't you."

"But I thought…"

"Then you thought wrong," Kai said with a smile. "Look meet me a the bridge at the park across the road at three."

Alex smiled and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. "Of course." Then left Kai in his room.

"Well it looks like I got lucky after all," Ray said seeing Alex close the door to Kai and his room.

"Well if it isn't Ray Kon and Max Tate. How are we Boys?" Alex asked walking towards them.

"Well I am absolutely smashing," Ray said with a slight bow of his head. "I spent all of last night sleeping under a tree with the lovely Miss Hope and I haven't had a shower for the past 24 hours."

Max looked at him weirdly. "Man that's you," Max looked at Alex. "I was wondering what that funky smell was."

Alex giggled. "Max you can always make me laugh."

Max blushed and smiled.

"Well I will be off, as I can see that no one can stand the smell of a perfectly fine human being," Ray said as he walked towards the door of his room and opened it.

"I will see you later Oh great smelly one," Max said with a mock bow.

The door slammed behind Ray and Max looked back to Alex. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I am going to go have a shower as I am sort of in the same vote as Ray," she said softly.

"Well lets just say that you can hide it well," Max told her.

"Then I guess I will have to get some training in as well," Alex told him.

"Yeah it looks like that all the teams are training today," Max said with a sigh Hoping that he could talk to the young Blade Star.

"Well you that I heard that there was this tournament on," Alex said being sarcastic.

"Tournament! Where!" Someone shouted down the hall.

Both teens looked to see the Blue headed blader Tyson coming towards them.

"Tyson!" Max exclaimed.

"Maybe you to should switch hair colour," Alex said to Max as she began to walk away. "Hey I will see you to around ok."

Max turned and watched Alex walk away and to her room.

"You might as well forget about it dude."

Max turned to Tyson. "What are you talking about?"

Tyson pointed in the direction of Alex. "She is out of your league and when Kai…"

"You mean IF," Max said looking towards Tyson. "IF."

What is Max up to? And will Kai find out…?

4


End file.
